Start of Reconciliation
by MichaelCross
Summary: Picks up where 'After the Call' and 'Return and Flight' left off at. WAFF within. Self-B-bombs within.


Start of Reconciliation

Disclaimer; I do not own Girls und Panzer. Wish I did, though!

Author's Notes; This picks up where 'After the Call' and 'Return and Flight' left off. If you're lost as to the guest characters, they're from the series 'Almost Human'. Pity the show only lasted 13 eps.

For five minutes, there's only soft sobbing from Maho as she holds Miho snugly. Afraid to even let her precious little sister go as if she'd simply vanish without a trace. Only for a hand to gentle clasp onto her left shoulder.

"Maho." Blinking at the voice, the girl looks and sees Shiho looking right at her. "Miho is not going to vanish if you ease your hold." Blinking at that, Maho lightly nods before easing off on her. Smiling faintly at her as she wipes her tears, Maho can only smile softly.

"Sorry about that, Miho. You must be disappointed in me."

"No, Big Sister. You… looked kinda like you were in distress and needed to vent out." Maho gives Miho a soft smile before nodding.

"Yes. I was and did need to vent out." Remembering that Miho didn't come out alone, she looks to the gathered people and sees the three unfamiliar faces. "Perhaps an introduction to your school's other guests is in order."

"Right!" Maho can't help but grin at Miho's bright smile before the latter goes on. "Maho, Mother, Erika Itsumi and Koume Akaboshi. I'd like you to meet Detective John Kennex, Detective Valerie Stahl, and Detective Kennex's android partner, Dorian." Maho's attention can't be helped by the word 'android'.

"Android, you say?" At her nod, an intrigued Maho asks, "What kind?"

"He's a 'DRN', number 0167. He and his series were based on a program designated 'Synthetic Soul'. He's also the only 'DRN' that's active on the force." Her smile soon fades before she adds, "Detective Stahl had an android partner as well, but…" Maho, curious about the trail-off, wants to ask about it. A different voice, however, solves that for her.

"KENNEX!" Female and enraged, the voice gets everyone's attention. At the sheer volume, a worried Maho wraps her arm protectively around a shaking Miho. As the other Oarai girls, save 'Turtle Team', start trembling at the rage, Kennex looks to Dorian.

"Either Capt. Maldonaldo figured out that we're in another dimension and yelled loud enough to cross the dimensional planes…" His comment is then cut off by the same female voice. Rage still within.

"WHY'D YOU UP AND SHOOT ANOTHER 'MX'?! GET INTO THIS OFFICE RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" Dorian, slightly amused, picks up where he left off.

"Or she's now in this dimension, on the ship, in the meeting room for the school's 'Tankery' team and saw the 'MX' you shot, John." Stahl softly snickers while shaking her head as the woman's voice comes out again.

"YOU HEAR ME, KENNEX?! I MEAN IT! RIGHT FRICKIN' NOW!" Shiho can only find herself impressed at the authority in the woman's voice.

'I simply must meet this woman.' Looking to a shaking Miho, she adds, 'Perhaps a bit later, though. I have a rift that needs to be patched up.' Kennex, however, sighs before looking to Dorian.

"You might want to find something to pass the time with, D. Sounds like I'm going to be in the doghouse with the Captain for a while." Dorian nods, an amused grin creasing his face before Anzu speaks up.

"We'll go with you, Detective." Kennex looks at Anzu as the petite twin-tailed redhead goes on. "After all, it did happen in the Student Council office and who better to vouch for you than the Student Council?" Yuzu and Momo can only sigh wryly as Kennex shrugs before walking back to the school building. As the four walk away, Dorian looks around before another girl's voice chimes in.

"We have fifty-five boxes to unload from our helicopter. You can help with that, Dorian_-san_." Dorian looks and sees the girl has long light khaki hair before he gives his reply.

"Miss Itsumi. Thank you for the way to pass time." Erika can't help but blink before smiling wryly. Maho and Koume echoing the smile before Shiho speaks up.

"Maho, you and the others assist Dorian_-san_ in getting the boxes into storage. Android or not, it would not be fair to have him do all the work." Looking to Miho, Shiho adds, "Miho and I, however, need to have a discussion. Alone." Miho feels a chill run up and down her spine, with her noticing and wincing. "It is nothing bad, Miho. There is no need for you to feel that way."

"Al… Alright." Miho loses some of her trepidation before she adds, "There's a bench up front on the starboard side we can have it at." Shiho gives a nod at that.

"Most excellent." With that, the two walk off, leaving a relieved Maho behind.

'I can only hope the discussion goes as expected.' Shaking it off, she turns to Dorian and frowns. "Why is it you don't have a last name, Dorian_-san_? Is it because you're an android?"

"It is, Miss Nishizumi." His face taking on a musing tone as the right-side lights up, he adds, "I guess, technically though, if I did have one, it'd have to be Vaughn."

"Dorian Vaughn. Sounds like a good solid name." Maho's words get a sad smile to appear on Dorian's face. Puzzling her. "What's wrong?"

"It's a long story, Miss Nishizumi." Stahl's reply as she claps Dorian on his right shoulder gets a frown from Maho before she looks to Dorian and goes on. "It's just like John said that night, Dorian. He was in a different place when he created 'her' and you're nothing like either one of them. Okay?"

"Yes, Detective."

With that, Dorian walks to the Fa-223, looks inside and sees the boxes before looking to the gathered young ladies.

"Since I don't want anyone to get exhausted by repeatedly going back and forth, we'll be doing a 'fire brigade'. By my count, we should have just enough to reach from here to wherever your storage is. So, if you'll line up to where it is so adjustments can be made if needed."

"Right!" At the reply, the other team members, along with Erika and Koume, line up to the tank garage. The right side of Dorian's face lights up, getting him to lightly grimace.

"We're four people shy. Looks like the last two in the row will be doing some running after all."

"We'll join and do the running, Dorian." Stahl's reply as she and Maho go to the end of the line gets his grimace to decrease as she adds, "If you girls would be so kind as to tell us where the put the boxes."

"Well, there is a corner in the garage. Depending on how big the boxes are, it should be big enough." Looking to Dorian, Noriko asks, "How big and heavy are the boxes, Dorian_-san_?"

"Let me check." Clambering up into the 223's cargo bay, Dorian picks up one of the boxes before sitting down in the bay's doorway. "The boxes are 5x14 inches, weighing in at 2lbs each, Miss Isobe. Given the height of the structure, along with your heights, full corner is not possible. However, they can be stacked in a half-pyramid formation. Making it feasible to safely get them all into storage and when ready for them, safely extracted."

"Works for me. Volleyball!"

"""Volleyball!""" The cry from 'Duck' team gets a stifled snicker from Stahl before she shakes her head.

'John, you don't know what you're missing.'

_(Main School Building)_

As the four walk back to the Student Council Office, Anzu lazily chews on her snack before swallowing.

"So… what's Capt. Maldonaldo like?"

"She's tough and firm. She's also my best friend on the force. Dorian aside, of course." Momo can't help but arch the eyebrow behind her monocle.

"If she can talk to a best friend like that, Detective, I'd hate to see how she talks to someone that's not even a friend."

As they reach the door, without preamble, Kennex opens the door revealing a short-cut brown haired Caucasian woman wearing a navy-blue pantsuit and another 'MX'. Asian, male in appearance, numbered '485'. The still form of '679' at her feet. The woman's nostrils are flared in anger before Kennex speaks up.

"Hey, Sandra. Welcome to the Oarai Girl's Academy ship." The woman blinks once before sighing.

"Thank you for the welcome, but I thought you'd gotten past shooting 'MX' androids, John. What happened?" Kennex gives a slight shrug.

"The 'MX' wanted a 'homicide', so I gave it one." Sandra's eyes can only go wide at his casual tone before her nostrils flare even more.

"By having it become a 'homicide'?! John, Rudy just got done fixing the 'MX' that was damaged in the investigation of the 'heartless' extortion ring." Kennex gives a soft smirk at her unintended pun before her scowl chases it off as she goes on.

"He still hasn't gotten around to fixing the 'MX' you shot in the train station, along with the 'MX's destroyed during the second rampage of the 'XRN'! And you want to saddle him with even more work because '679' had 'wanted a homicide', John?!"

"I'd really prefer that if the Dept was to use 'MX's, they'd at least be programmed with a knowledge of common sense and decency." Sandra can only facepalm as Kennex goes on. "In any case, Capt. Sandra Maldonaldo, I'd like you to meet the Student Council for the Academy."

"Hello, Capt."

"Hello, girls." Kennex then drops the bombshell on her.

"They're also members of the school's 'Tankery' team. 'Turtle'. 38(t) Hetzer."

"Did you just say, 'Tankery', John?" At his nod, Maldonaldo can only shake her head before looking to the three girls and asking, "He's not pulling my leg, is he?"

"No, ma'am. I'm the Council President, Anzu Kadotani." Maldonaldo looks the petite girl over.

"Alright." Eying the other two girls, she asks, "And you two are?"

"I'm Yuzu Koyama, Student Council Vice-President."

"I'm Momo Kawashima. Student Council PR Rep."

"It's nice to meet you ladies." Sighing in exasperation, she adds, "On behalf of the Department, I apologize for whatever distress Det. Kennex put you and your teammates through." Looking right at him now, she adds, "I promise you that he'll get whatever help he needs."

"It really wasn't his fault. '679' also didn't want to work with Dorian_-san_ due to him being an outdated system for an off-the-books non-homicide investigation." Anzu's reply gets Maldonaldo to become curious before she looks back to Anzu.

"What kind of investigation is it?" Yuzu takes that one.

"Years ago, a girl named Atsuko Kota was enrolled here on the school ship. Only to be expelled three months later for bad grades, bullying and noise complaints. Her Father, then a MEXT clerk named Tsuji Kota, ordered Oarai to reverse the expulsion. The order was refused. Ever since then, he had a serious axe to grind."

"Okay. Did the investigation turn up anything?" Kennex takes that one.

"The currently prevailing theory is that Miss Kota suffered seasickness and didn't know about it until she got onto the ship and it got underway. When it came time for her 'expulsion', it's possible she didn't tell her Father about it. Either because he wouldn't hear her out or she was embarrassed." At that, Kennex blinks. "Redacted."

"John?"

"Remember when the 'XRN' went on the second rampage and Dorian couldn't find anything on it?"

"All too well. What does the 'XRN' have to do with here and now or this case?"

"Miss Kota had her transcript redacted because she was embarrassed. She was only interested in saving face and left Oarai holding the bag." Kennex looks back to the Student Council and frowns. "I really wish I could do more for you." At the responding frowns, Maldonaldo understands what he means.

"John." Maldonaldo's voice gets his attention as she goes on. "You did an excellent job. Well, aside from destroying another 'MX', that is." Sighing, she adds, "I'll take it from here. Why don't you see if you can find a carrying crate and cleaning solution to clean up this mess."

"Yes, Capt." With that, he exits the office, leaving Maldonaldo with the girls. Silence is prevalent before Anzu speaks.

"So, what's the story on the 'XRN', Captain?"

"I'm sure John explained about Dorian." Anzu nods, with Yuzu and Momo echoing it. "Once, there was a Robotics company named 'Lumocorp'. And where we're from, Robotics is on par with Medicine. The head of the company was a brilliant roboticist named Dr Nigel Vaughn. A man way ahead of his time. So far ahead, he embarked on a new project."

"The 'Synthetic Soul' program." Yuzu's comment gets Maldonaldo to nod before she adds, "The same program that the 'DRN's were based on. But they…"

"Yes." Sighing again, she goes on. "As a result of the erratic behavior, a test was devised. It was called the 'Luger Test' to test the 'DRN's for instabilities within them."

"But that's awful! Why didn't they think to consider the 'DRN's to be human as well, Captain?!"

"I wish I knew, Miss Koyama. Ultimately, the City Council, as a whole, canceled, the order for a second fleet of 'DRN's and decommissioned the ones they already had before deciding on and awarded the contract that makes the Logic-Based 'MX' androids."

"They didn't think the 'DRN's could be fixed, did they?" Anzu's tone is sad, getting Maldonaldo to nod.

"No, Miss Kadotani. They didn't. As a result, 'Lumocorp' was pretty much on the brink of being ruined. Dr Vaughn was desperate and eager to salvage what he could of the company he'd founded. So he scraped together what resources he still had available and created a new model."

"The 'XRN' was that model."

"Correct, Miss Koyama. More Military than Police, in a feminine form, yet based on the same program as the 'DRN's. He only had enough material for one. He had 'Danica' as its name." Shaking, Maldonaldo rallies herself before she goes on. "He held a presentation in the downtown area, on Green St, hoping to regather interest from the Police. Only…"

"For 'Danica' to commit suicide on stage?!" Momo's incredulous query gets an arched eyebrow from Maldonaldo before the woman sighs.

"Not as such, Miss Kawashima. It went berserk, shooting what firepower it had everywhere. People screamed or died as the chaos ensued. It was a dark three days as Medics couldn't keep up with the casualties. Our section was called in during the crisis. Armor-piercing rounds, Light-Bombs, waves of 'MX's. During the crisis, 26 Police Officers went inside. All of them came out in body bags."

The three girls can only bow their heads in sympathy for all of the lost lives that had been cut short before Maldonaldo goes on.

"We finally had it cornered before we succeeded in destroying it. The only thing left of it was its head."

"Oh crap. I feel bad for Dr Vaughn. All that hard work. Ruined by politics and bad circumstances." Yuzu's comment gets a sad sigh with nod from Maldonaldo before the girl asks, "What became of him?"

"He was tried in a court and lost his License to practice Robotics. He had changed his name and faded from the minds of people over time. Only…"

"Only what, Captain?" Anzu's innocent query gets a shudder from Maldonaldo before she looks back to the girls. A haunted expression on her face.

"One night, about… three, maybe four years later, a young woman was robbed at gunpoint and shot. She died instantly. The assailant was pursued and cornered by multiple 'MX's. Movement from the assailant caused them to open fire. The lead Detective on the case had an 'MX' check the body, revealing a scrap bot had been programmed to commit a felony. It was logged into evidence. Shortly later, maybe five minutes, the bot powered back up and moved to its target." The eyes of the three girls can't help but go wide in horror.

"""It went for the head of 'Danica', Captain?!"""

"Yep. The scrap bot tore off its own head and plunked the head of 'Danica' onto itself after amassing enough firepower to go do its objective. And, of course, it had still sustained damage due to the gunfire. So, it had to find a new, more intact, body." The Student Council all physically shudder at the thought of a robot doing that to itself. Maldonaldo nodding in commiseration.

"It gave me chills too." Smirking softly, she adds, "In hindsight, if we had destroyed the head as well, the crime gang 'Insyndicate' wouldn't have made a run on our evidence vault to acquire it and 'Danica' wouldn't have done a comeback spree."

"So… any idea who did it? Who'd programmed it, I mean."

"Dr Nigel Vaughn, Miss Kadotani. Status of Dr Vaughn, fugitive. Location, unknown. Although Dorian theorized he'd gone over the 'Wall' just so he could work. At the time he proposed that, Kennex and I expressed our doubts as he didn't strike us as that crazy. But, we may have to consider it after all."

"I guess it threw you for a loop."

"It did, Miss Koyama." Emitting a mirthless snort, she adds, "Of course, he needed materials to work with. He needed to get what remained of the Synthetic Soul' program, which was 500 'Synthetic Soul' chips and 500 'ZNA' microprocessors. 1 chip and 1 microprocessor per android."

"I hope he chose to use them to create more 'Dorian' androids and not more 'Danica' ones! I prefer there be more of 'Dorian' instead of a psycho!"

"You're not the only one, Miss Kadotani. The second rampage the 'XRN' went on was a sacrificial move by him to divert attention away from him. Along with a final 'screw you' to his competitors and those that decided to decommission the 'DRN's. Especially James Hart, the Councilman that decided to decommission the 'DRN's and go with the 'MX's."

"Sounds like Councilman Hart should be decommissioned himself." Gritting her teeth, Momo goes on. "I think the guy didn't understand that the 'DRN's was technically human and needed help for what they saw or went through. Commander Nishizumi saw that of Dorian_-san_ and she fully accepted it."

"She sounds like the caring kind. No matter who it is."

"She is, Captain." Smiling softly, Momo adds, "She has such a big heart." Maldonaldo smiles herself.

"That's a good quality." At their agreeing nods, she adds, "I'm guessing Commander Nishizumi is Captain of your school's 'Tankery' team." Anzu nods before sighing out.

"Yeah. Though… she didn't want to join the team to begin with."

"Then you forced her into it?" At the silence, she asks, "What possessed you to force her to join the 'Tankery Team' to begin with?"

"We were very, very desperate, Captain Maldonaldo." Yuzu's voice is guilt-ridden as she goes on. "She was the only student with any experience in 'Tankery' in current attendance." Maldonaldo can't help but feel curious.

"How long have you girls had 'Tankery' anyway?"

"Well, we started it back up because of Mr. Kota as the school hadn't done 'Tankery' in years. So, about eight months now." Anzu's reply gets Maldonaldo to blink. "At that time, she'd just transferred onto the school ship and we thought that she could help us. Not once did we consider her feelings about it. All we wanted was her help and skill."

"Where did she transfer from?"

"Kuromorimine Women's Academy." Momo has a soft frown on her face. "She was the Sub-Commander to her elder sister on the team there. That is… until…"

"Until what?" Maldonaldo's query gets the three to look to each other before Anzu looks to her.

"The 62nd Tournament. Pravda against Kuromorimine."

_(Outside; front starboard deck bench)_

Soft smile on her face, Shiho doesn't look toward Miho.

"I see you took to small town-style living well, Miho." Softly sighing, she adds, "Of course, your Father was from a small town as well."

"I like it. It's actually a lot warmer than back home. Eep! I didn't mean it like that!" Shiho, however, looks to Miho, gently cups her right cheek and frowns. "Mother?"

"It looks like… you lost a little weight, Miho. Are you sure you have been eating?" Miho nods fervently, getting Shiho to frown even more. "Why are you so skinny, then?"

Unsure as to how to answer, Miho can only look back and forth before Shiho starts lightly chuckling, gently squeezing her before letting her go completely. Miho's completely baffled as Shiho sighs again before looking at her.

"You are so much like your Father, Miho. In fact, you take after him more than Maho does."

"What… What was he like?"

"He had a very kind heart, not a mean bone in his body." Miho looks down and considers it before speaking again.

"I'm sorry, Mother." At the apology, Shiho can only arch an eyebrow.

"What could you be sorry for, Miho?"

"For being a disappointment to the Nishizumi name." Shiho gently tucks Miho's chin and turns her youngest daughter's face to hers. Upon seeing Miho unwilling to look her in the eye, as if afraid to see disapproval there, Shiho can only sigh.

"Miho, you are not a disappointment to the Nishizumi name. If anyone is, it is I." Startled, Miho looks back up to see tears start to drip down from Shiho's eyes. "When your Father died, Miho, I was half-mad with grief. I threw myself into what I knew best. Not once did I consider the feelings you and your sister had. All I could think about was being strong enough to face the next day. I drew that strength from 'Tankery' as it was all the family knew. At the same time, I went to a bad place and called it strength."

"Starting the winning spree." Miho glooms and looks back down, adding, "The one I destroyed." Next thing she knows, a folded in half piece of white paper is placed onto her hands. Looking back up to Shiho, she sees a faint smile.

"Some things are simply not meant to last, Miho. Winning streaks, in the words of 'The Punisher', are one of them." Miho blinks before Shiho adds, "I think you should read the paper there as it has the answer as to what I mean. I will tell you more about 'The Punisher' later."

Miho mulls it over before nodding. She unfolds the paper and sees writing on it. Along with an encircled gold eagle pin on the lower right edge of it, the white of the paper the backdrop of the eagle, its wings spread out, its face turned to the right. A red stone on the eagle's chest gets her attention before she reads the writing.

'_Miho Nishizumi, this testimonial asserts that your actions during the final round of the 62__nd__ Tankery championship, along with the final round of the 63__rd__ Tankery Championship, are in the highest traditions of SHIELD and what it does.' _Miho can only be baffled at that before looking back to Shiho and getting a soft smile of sheer maternal pride from her.

"It is an organization dedicated to protection of all. It means 'Supreme Headquarters International Espionage Law-Enforcement Division'. A mouthful, hence 'SHIELD' being the short-form name." Miho lightly giggles, Shiho giggling as well, and nods before she resumes reading.

'_Thanks to the actions of yourself in the 62__nd__ Tankery Tournament, five families did not have to plan funerals. Thanks to the actions of yourself, your tank crew and four other tank crews in the 63__rd__ Tankery Tournament, with three providing cover fire with your crew, six families did not have to plan funerals.'_ Her eyes starting to well up in tears at the outright praise from a perfect stranger, she feels Shiho lightly rubbing her back as she reads further.

'_While victory in a sporting environment is a desired outcome for all parties involved, such victory should not come at the expense or near expense of human life. That kind of cost is __unacceptable__ by any and all means. That belief you exhibited of "People First" during both situations is the correct one by all accounts.' _Miho then looks up at Shiho and sees tears start dripping down from her eyes.

"Mother…" Shiho gently puts the tip of her right index finger to Miho's lips. Halting her youngest daughter's intent to speak.

"Maho and I saw him writing that right in his office. I could tell it was everything in him to not become emotional himself." Feeling her own tears start dripping, Miho moves her face away to wipe them before going back to read more.

'_While SHIELD doesn't have any official medals, as awards are not what SHIELD is about at all, I feel it's appropriate you, at the very least, receive the red-gold eagle pin. The eagle as you're a "SHIELD". The red stone is for the hearts you managed to keep beating when your teammates in both instances were imperiled. Gold is for your heart as you have a heart of gold, Miho Nishizumi.'_ Miho lets out a sob at that, mindful of Shiho gently stroking her hair from the side as the girl wipes the tears away again before reading the final part of it.

'_You can wear it or you can put it on something you feel would be appropriate to. Even though we're from different dimensions, you and I, you're the embodiment of SHIELD and what it's about. I hope we're able to meet someday as I would be honored to salute you. Maybe even recruit you. One never really knows in life.'_ Miho gives a soft chuckle, with Shiho echoing it, softly kissing Miho at the top of her head as she reads the closing.

'_Warm regards, Nicholas J Fury. SHIELD Colonel.'_

"Your Father would be so proud of you, Miho. Much like I should have been."

"How? He barely even knew me, Mother." Baffled, Shiho blinks before Miho goes on. "Colonel Fury, I mean."

"It is just one of those things in life, Miho. Colonel Fury is a veteran and, of sorts, a teacher. I have no doubt he was serious in potentially recruiting you for SHIELD as an Agent." Startled, Miho looks up to see Shiho softly smirking as she adds, "When the time is right, of course." Pondering it, Miho sighs.

"Do you think Father would've gotten along with Colonel Fury?"

"I have no doubt the two would have become fast friends had your Father been able to meet him. Perhaps 'The Punisher' even." Miho can only blink at that, getting her to sigh.

"I might as well get it out of the way. 'The Punisher' goes after very bad people, Miho. Drug dealers, murderers, mobsters, rapists and sadists. He had a family at one time, but it was all taken away from him. When it happened…"

"He started 'punishing' the very bad people."

"Yes." Kissing Miho on her head again, Shiho gently squeezes her youngest daughter before looking up to the sky. 'Indeed, Tsuneo, my love. Had you, "The Punisher" and Colonel Fury been able to meet, I have no doubt the three of you would have become fast friends as you quickly became friends with everyone you met.' Her lips then quirk in an amused grin, not seeing Miho looking and seeing it.

"Mother?"

"Hmm?" Shiho looks back and sees Miho's bemused expression. "What is it, Miho?"

"Your grin just now." Shiho blinks before softly chuckling.

"Just thinking of something I remembered from the match you and your team had against Pravda during the 63rd Tournament." Her grin going warm, she adds, "Maho and I saw the very unique dance you girls did." She can't help but relish Miho's blush before she asks, "Just where did you learn it, anyway? I know it was not at Kuromorimine."

"The Student Council, before they became 'Turtle Team', Mother." Tapping her index fingers together as she looks back down to her feet, she shyly adds, "It was our penalty for losing the practice match we had against St Gloriana before we entered the 63rd Tournament."

"I see. So, what brought you to lead the girls in the dance? You embarrass easily, Miho, so it must have taken everything in you to go through with it."

"I did it to help the morale of everyone. Everyone was losing the will to fight, even considering what… that jerk wanted to do." Sadly, she adds, "I think… I was starting…"

"Do not finish that, Miho." Shiho's stern words get the girl to look up at her with tears streaking down her face anew. "Please, Miho. Do not finish what you were going to say. You are a Nishizumi. You took the appropriate actions as the situations dictated. And paid a heavy toll."

"Our match against Pravda… before I came to Oarai."

"Yes." Smiling softly again, she goes on. "You looked so much like a drenched kitten that night. It took everything in me to not start cooing at you as you looked so cute. So, using my fury at the defeat to justify my anger with you, I had Kikuyo take you to the bath to get warmed up so you would not catch cold." Her smile then fades to an anguished frown.

"That night, the nightmares started. You were screaming, 'Hold on! I'm coming!' and 'No! You're still alive! That's all that matters! I didn't fail! There's always next year!'. Your screams got worse and worse until I had Kikuyo inject you with a sedative so everyone in the house could sleep." Shuddering, she adds, "I had a nightmare of my own that night. Six girls drowned, you one of them, in that incident. Our school still lost as well."

"Mother…"

"Last night, in the other dimension, I asked a young man that is a computer expert to simulate what would have happened had you gone on without stopping. He had included your personality traits." Baffled by what her Mother just said, Miho puts it out of her mind.

"What… What did he find?"

"In a nutshell, he found that saving the lives of those girls ultimately saved your life." Miho ponders it before her eyes go wide in horror. Shiho nods her agreement. "That is right, Miho."

"But… I don't…"

"Shhh. I know, Miho. I know." Hugging Miho once again, she murmurs, "But just like Maho, your strength can only last so long before you break."

"Mother…"

"Miho…" Tears dripping from her eyes still, she adds, "I fully regret forcing those foolish doctrines about sacrificing for victory and valuing only strength and victory onto the both of you and the other girls. It is as ADA McCormick said. Neither of them really have any place in a sporting environment as they are far too dangerous ways of thinking."

"Mother…"

"Shhh." Reluctantly ending the hug, Shiho looks Miho right in the eye before her smile returns. "I have other reasons for the visit. One I think you may well enjoy." Seeing Miho kink her head to the right gets her to softly chuckle. "You look just like JOFA Ikari did when he did that, Miho."

"He?"

"Mmm. 'SHIELD JOFA' Shinji Ikari." Smiling still, she asks, "How would you like to help with an experiment?"

"What kind?"

"Males in 'Tankery', Miho." Miho's eyes go wide at the thought as Shiho goes on. "I asked JOFA Ikari about it last night and, given he does not exactly have a good track record when it comes to experiments, as far as he is concerned, it is called more like a 'study'. He and some of his other male friends are in. Also, most of the boys have incredible abilities they will be using to make the match much more interesting."

"Oh. I see. How many tanks?"

"Four for the boys. Thirty for the girls. The team comprised of girls will be from the other schools, of course. I spoke to Maho about it and she was quite intrigued by it." Ruefully chuckling, Shiho adds, "I really should have thought it out better, though, in the off chance you and your teammates would be reluctant."

"I'll talk to them about it. But I think they'd be interested because I know I am." Looking back down to the paper and rubbing the pad of her thumb against the pin, she adds, "I can only hope the other schools would be."

"As can I. Oh, and Miho?" As Miho looks back to Shiho, she sees a soft frown on her face. "Your Tiger I is in the match. On the side of the boys."

"Oh…" Smiling softly, she adds, "It'll be good to see it moving again, at least." Shiho can't help but chuckle softly before hugging Miho again.

"Never change, Miho. Never change." Before Miho can even speak…

"EXTINCTION?! BUT THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES!" The yell from 'Sodoko' gets Miho's attention before she looks up to Shiho. Having a feeling about what 'Sodoko' is shouting about, Shiho releases her youngest daughter and sighs.

"There is another aspect to SHIELD I did not tell you about, Miho. They have a duty to prevent incidents classed as 'Extinction-Level-Events'. In the dimension we were in overnight, it had suffered a 'half-ELE' that pretty much ruined the planet 15 years ago."

"Overnight? But… Big Sister called about… an hour ago."

"That's because time displacement screws things up, Miss Miho." Deadpool's voice gets a slight jump from Miho and a sigh from Shiho.

"Thank you for nut-shelling, Deadpool."

"You're welcome, Lady Nishizumi." Deadpool looks Miho over before asking, "How're you holding up, Miss Miho?"

"I seem… to be holding up alright."

"That's good to hear. Stay strong, little lady." With that, he pops back out, getting Shiho to sigh in exhausted exasperation. Getting Miho's attention.

"Mother?"

"That man, Miho, is utterly maddening." Sighing again, Shiho looks Miho right in the eyes. "Miho, what I am about to tell you about what had happened in that dimension does not reflect this one in any way whatsoever. Alright?"

"Al… Alright."

"Kumamoto Prefecture is no more. Same for Ibaraki." Miho's eyes go wide in horror as Shiho nods. "That is why Maho went to pieces like that earlier. She… thought about you… dying in that 'half-ELE', along with your friends and the people of Kumamoto, Ibaraki and Oarai." Miho can't help but hug Shiho around her torso before she returns the hug, kissing Miho on the top of her head.

"I am so proud of the both of you, my little kittens. I just wish I did not…" Miho just snuggles into Shiho, the latter relishing it as she rocks back and forth. Unaware of Maho stepping to behind them and smiling softly before stepping away, electing to leave them be.

'If only you could still be here with us, Father. Things would've ended far differently if you weren't taken from us.' With the sun setting behind her, tears fall from her eyes as she steps along.

_(Fifteen minutes later; 'Tankery' Team Meeting Room)_

"Lady Nishizumi. I'm Captain Sandra Maldonaldo. I heard some very distressing things earlier about your school's doctrine. Do you have any idea as to how dangerous that line of thought is?"

"I do, Captain Maldonaldo. As such, there is a change to occur in the way we do our 'Tankery' in which we will still go for victory, but also think about the people in the tanks first before all else."

"I see you got chewed out before I could chew you out, then." Shiho's nod gets her to ask, "Who was it so I could thank them for helping you understand that?"

"That would be SHIELD Colonel Fury, LA County ADA Mark 'Skid' McCormick and SHIELD Asset 'Punisher', Captain Maldonaldo."

"I see. I believe you know what to do now, Lady Nishizumi."

Shiho and Maldonaldo look each other right in the eye before the former sighs and nods. Turning to the team that saw fit to give Miho their trust, she bows to them.

"I, Shiho Nishizumi, thank you, Oarai 'Tankery' Team, for believing in my youngest daughter when I did not, along with when she did not believe in herself. I also thank you for being such good friends to her while most of the student body at Kuromorimine vilified her before she left."

"Instructor…" Erika and Koume can't help but be awed as Maho stares impassively before Shiho turns to Miho.

"I believe you want to do something, Miho."

"I do, Mother."

Stepping to the Victory Banner, Shiho at her side, she undoes the clasp on the pin and removes it from the paper. Putting the paper into Shiho's hand for safe-keeping, she reaches the banner and puts the pin into the lower right edge of the banner. Securing it with the clasp, she steps back and smiles widely as the girls look at the pin. Saori's eyes can't help but go wide.

"Miporin! That's the same emblem as the one on the boxes!"

"Yes, Miss Takebe. It is." Shiho smiles softly at Miho. "And there is no more fitting a place for the pin than the victory banner." Miho then softly giggles.

"Well, except maybe for one of my 'Punchy' bears, Mother. But, this pin belongs to all of us on the team as you who were able to gave me cover fire while I went to aid 'Rabbit' Team." Giving 'Hippo' a soft smile of consolation, she adds, "I know how desperately you wanted to help by providing cover fire but were unable to due to your tank being a casemate. But don't think for one minute you're left out as you're still part of how we got 'Rabbit' team out of danger."

Overcome by sheer emotion, 'Erwin', 'Caesar', 'Saemonza' and 'Oryou' all bow deeply.

""""Thank you very much, Commander!"""" Looking to 'Anteater' Team, she sees their glum expressions and remembering their unfortunate situation during the final match.

"Please, 'Anteater' Team, don't be so glum. You becoming a shield for us, even while accidental, still contributed to our win." Erika can only blink at that.

"Wait. You mean you didn't even realize my tank was about to fire on Miho and then, after it was fired, back into the incoming round?"

"Nope." Momoga has a sheepish expression on her face as she adds, "I had no idea of how different tank games were from live tanks. At least until I started having trouble driving." Erika can't help but erupt into giggles before they become guffaws. Holding her midriff, she looks at Koume.

"It looks like I owe you dinner, Koume." Mirth-filled teasing grin on her face, she adds, "I can add JOFA Torque as your guest to the dinner if you'd like for him to join you." Koume blushes beet red as Miho's eyes go wide before she looks at Koume.

"Koume? You have a boyfriend now?" At the shy nod from Koume, Miho smiles widely and adds, "That's great news."

"Yes. And it's thanks to you, Miho. If I hadn't survived what'd happened, I would never have gotten to meet Arcade."

"I'm so happy for you, Koume. I hope the two of you will be very happy together." Miho's reply gets Koume to smile softly.

"I hope you find your dream guy too, Miho. If anything, you deserve happiness." Erika's face then takes on a teasing grin.

"Ooh, you hear that, Commander? Koume's decided that JOFA Torque is her dream guy." Koume goes beet red at Erika's teasing words before Maho sighs and whacks her on the back of the head.

"That's enough, Erika." Yet Erika still has her teasing grin.

"Yes, Commander." Miho blinks, baffled, before Erika chuckles. "It's a long story, Miho."

"I don't doubt that, Erika." All of a sudden, Miho yawns, blinks and blushes. "Sorry. I guess it's been a long day for all of us."

"Indeed, Miho." Looking around, Shiho adds, "I think it will be best for all of us to pick up where we left off in the morning before we fly back to the ship."

"As much fun as that sounds, I need to get this malcontent Detective and his partner back to our area." Looking round, Maldonaldo asks, "Does anyone have any way of calling this 'Deadpool' guy?"

"Just say my name… and I'll be there." The sound of Deadpool speaking in a sing-song manner gets snickers from the girls, Kennex, Stahl and Dorian. Shiho and Maldonaldo, however, can only roll their eyes in exhausted exasperation before Deadpool deeply bows to them. "Hello, lovely Captain Maldonaldo."

"Hello, Deadpool." Flattered though she may be, Maldonaldo is thoroughly no-nonsense as she goes on. "We're ready to go back to our world now."

"Okay." Turning to Miho, he then asks, "You want to invite them to watch the experiment, Miss Miho?" Miho's eyes go wide before she lightly frowns.

"But, I'm sure they've criminals running amok there and abusing technology. I'd hate to take them away from doing their jobs so they can watch the experiment."

"Oh, no need to worry about that, Miss Miho, as I have a cunning plan to enable them to watch." Uncertain, Miho gives Deadpool a soft frown.

"Am I better off not knowing what the plan is?"

"Yep. You'll sleep a lot better at night." Deadpool's voice has outright glee in it before Miho sighs.

"Captain Maldonaldo, would you and your key personnel be interested in watching a 'Tankery' experiment?"

"What kind of experiment, Miho?" Uncertain, Miho gulps.

"Males… in… 'Tankery'… ma'am." Before Maldonaldo can reply, aside from Shiho, Maho, Erika and Koume, the other girls gasp before Saori freaks out.

"Males, Miporin?! Are they cute?! Please tell me they're cute!"

"Umm… uhh…" Not used to being put on the spot still, with Saori still freaking out, Miho looks over at '485' standing. Gazing intently at the scene before Maldonaldo calls out.

"Miss Takebe!"

"Eep!" Saori looks at Maldonaldo and sees irritation on her face.

"I don't know if you noticed, Miss Takebe, but other than Deadpool, John, Dorian and the two 'MX's, there are no males here in this building. The Miss Nishizumi that's your Commander has no knowledge of the appearance of the males taking part in this experiment. Am I clear?" Saori visibly wilts before sighing.

"Yes, Capt. Maldonaldo." Turning to Miho, she adds, "I'm so sorry, Miporin. It's just… you made the announcement when you asked Capt. Maldonaldo and… I'm just really sorry."

"It's… It's okay, Saori." Miho's reply gets Saori to blink before she goes on. "I was surprised myself when Mother told me earlier."

"Your Mother told you, Miporin?" Saori looks to Shiho before and blinking. "I think she's right. It's time we went to bed, Hana. Yukarin, Mako, let's go. We'll discuss it more in the morning."

At the sleepiness in Saori's voice, the other girls nod and follow suit as Deadpool sneaks Maldonaldo and her group into a rift in the middle of the room. When everyone else's gone, Miho looks and sees an exhausted Shiho.

"Mother… I…"

"We will talk more about it in the morning, Miho. But, if you could escort me to where Ami is, I could rest with her for the night while you, Maho, Erika and Koume have a slumber party in your dorm."

"Okay." Bringing out her dorm key, she hands it to Koume. "The block and number is on the key itself. I'll knock twice to let you know it's me when I get there."

"Okay, Miho." With that, the three exit, with Miho and Shiho exiting right after. Once outside the main building, they go toward the faculty housing, two buildings away. Upon their arrival, Miho escorts Shiho to a door on the first floor and knocks.

"Who is it?" The sound of the feminine voice has slight inebriation within, getting Shiho to frown softly.

"It's Miho, Instructor Chouno."

"I'll be right there." Staggering can be heard through the door before the sound of locks unlocking can be heard. As the unlocking finishes and the door starts opening, Miho goes on.

"Mother's here visiting and the sun went down." Her jaw then drops in shock.

The sight of her Mother's once-prized pupil, her own 'Tankery' teacher for Oarai, slender and clad in only an unbuttoned light-green shirt with black bra and panties. Miho's face goes beet red before she turns away, getting Instructor Chouno to snicker.

"No need to feel embarrassed, Miho. It's just us girls here, after all." Shiho chuckles softly as well before gently running her fingers through Miho's hair.

"Miho will always be shy, Ami. You know that full well." Gently kissing Miho on top of her head, she adds, "Go on to your dorm, Miho."

"Yes, Mother. Good night Mother, Instructor." Miho bows and, blushing still, makes her way out of the faculty housing and to her dorm.

Once she's gone, Shiho and Ami share a soft chuckle before Ami invites Shiho in.

"So, Instructor, what brings you all the way out here to Oarai?"

Closing the door and locking it, Ami doffs the shirt she hastily put on before answering the door. Shiho, somewhat used to the antics of her once-pupil, is nonplussed.

"I came for two reasons, Ami. One was to see you, check on how Miho is doing, all that jazz that I missed out on after Tsuneo died." Ami nods, frowning softly, recalling just how heartbroken Shiho was in the wake of her beloved husband's death. Sighing, Ami nods for Shiho to go on. "The other was to see if you would be interested in being a Referee for an experimental match."

"Oh? What kind?" When Shiho doesn't speak, Ami's jaw drops. "No way… you mean…" At Shiho's nod, Ami whistles. "I didn't see that coming, Instructor."

"You, Ami, are not the only one." At the clinking of a bottle, Shiho sees Ami holding one out for her and smiles faintly. "You remembered what Tsuneo liked. Along with my promise should I lose my mind and give his dream a chance."

"I wouldn't say you lost your mind, Instructor. Not in the slightest bit."

"Then what do you call what I decided to do, then?"

"Bringing one man's dream to life, Instructor. I recall you were fascinated by the idea. In fact, you even gushed excitedly about it." Shiho gives a scoff before twisting the cap off the bottle.

"In case you forgot, Ami Chouno, I, Shiho Nishizumi, do not gush." Taking a slug, she swallows, cringes and weakly grins. "This is some good IBC root beer." Ami chuckles softly before taking a slug herself and smirking.

"I admit, Instructor, it's something of an acquired taste. Barq's is my 'favorite', but in a pinch, A&W is 'pretty good', too." Shiho gives a sad chuckle.

"I will never, for the life of me, understand how Tsuneo drank this stuff without even flinching." Her face taking on a soft smile, she adds, "When I told him I felt it might be a good idea, and proposed beer to celebrate it coming true, he scoffed and told me, 'Shiho, my darling love, the only beer we will celebrate with is gonna be root beer, my dear'. Years later, here I am, drinking root beer to celebrate my long-delayed decision to give males a try." Smiling sadly, Ami tips the neck of the bottle to Shiho.

"To Tsuneo."

"To Tsuneo."

The two clink the bottlenecks together before taking a slug in sync with each other.

_(Oarai Student Dorm; Miho Nishizumi quarters; same time)_

As the three enter Miho's dorm, Maho can easily see a group of stuffed bears in the twilight as Erika turns on the lights and all three remove their shoes. Koume looks the dorm over and, even though it's relatively small as opposed to the dorms on the Kuromorimine ship, finds it quite suitable.

"She still has it." Maho's content statement gets blinks from both Erika and Koume before they look and see her gazing at the collection of stuffed bears. Bears with a variety of injuries and bandaging. Both blink again before Maho picks one up off the shelf and gently grazes its left ear. "When she left for Oarai, it wasn't in her room. She must've packed it with her stuff and brought it here."

"Does she have enough bears here or is she… hey, isn't that the one Alice Shimada gave her after the match for Oarai's future?" Erika's voice is full of curiosity as she notes one of the smallest bears in Miho's room.

"It is, Erika." Maho places it back into place and grins. "Miho will always like 'Punchy'. No matter how old she gets." Erika then blinks at that.

"Did you just say, 'Punchy', Commander?" At Maho's nod, Erika starts grinning teasingly. "She got the inspiration for 'Operation; "Punchy" Punch' from the bears?"

"Yep." Maho's lips twitch in mirth as Erika and Koume both start giggling softly.

_(Oarai Faculty Housing; Ami Chouno quarters; same time)_

Upon swallowing, Shiho weakly chuckles.

"I just might get hooked on this stuff after all. A far better and healthier, sort of, drink as opposed to liquor." Ami blinks before snickering, Shiho following suit before their snickers taper off.

"Okay. You and I both know that's not likely to happen at any point in the future." Shiho smirks in agreement at Ami's words before the latter goes on. "So, what's the line-up on the males like?"

"Four tanks, loaned right from Kuromorimine. Three actual crews, with one young man able to generate a crew of himself." Ami blinks at that before taking another slug and swallowing.

"A literal 'Army of One', is he?" Shiho nods before Ami chuckles softly. "I bet 'Rabbit' will like to hear that. He is within their age range, right?"

"He appeared to be." Shiho takes another slug and swallows before adding on. "Of course, the staff of 'Wave of the Orca' is impressive in itself." Ami blinks again and frowns.

"I've… never heard of a school by that name, Instructor. Where's it at?"

"Currently atop the waters in Kanagawa Prefecture." Ami has a baffled look on her face as she takes another slug before Shiho adds, "In another dimension."

PPFFTT

At Ami's spit-take, with it barely missing her, Shiho bursts out laughing, holding her midriff as she points at Ami.

"Classically priceless, Ami!"

Even though Ami knows she should feel enraged, she can't help but grin at the return of the fun-loving Shiho. Even if only for a short time before she goes serious again. Putting the bottle down onto a coaster on the table, Ami leans forward.

"In another dimension, huh?" At Shiho's nod with chuckles still, Ami asks, "What was it like over there?" Shiho's chuckles taper off before a sad expression appears on her face. Ami noticing it. "Instructor? Why are you looking so sad all of a sudden?"

"It's… not very lively, Ami. A disaster wiped out half the population in that world. A disaster brought about by a bunch of deranged old fools that think they will get immortality as part of a scam." Tears start dripping down her face as she adds, "On top of that, that dimension is under attack by aliens. One of the young men taking part in the experiment is one of three youngsters fighting against them." Shiho takes another slug of root beer and slams the bottle, finished, down.

"Absolutely intolerable, Ami! He is just a baby, for crying out loud! He and the two girls fighting alongside him should all only be living like teenagers! Not putting their lives on the line on an emergency basis!" Shiho gives a sniffle and murmurs, "If I had been able to give Tsuneo a son, I could only hope he would have been as brave as Shinji Ikari."

"That's his name, Instructor?" As Shiho nods, tears still dripping from her eyes, Ami goes to her side and gently embraces her. "I can hardly wait to meet him, Instructor."

"I know of another man you can meet, Ami." Her tears tapering off, Shiho adds, "I must warn you. He had been gravely hurt in the worst possible way." Ami tentatively nods before Shiho begins. "He is an asset for SHIELD named 'The Punisher'. He goes after criminals of the worst sort because his entire family was murdered by such criminals." Ami blinks at that before grinning softly.

"I think we're gonna need more root beer, Instructor." Shiho can't help but chuckle while nodding as her barely-clad former pupil rises from her seat and goes to get two more bottles.

"Yes, Ami. A lot more than two bottles of root beer."

_(Oarai Student Dorm; Miho Nishizumi quarters; same time)_

As she nears the door, Miho extends her fist and knocks on it twice. When the door opens, she sees Koume's face.

"Hey, Koume."

"Hey, Miho. Welcome home." Unable to help herself, Miho smirks.

"Shouldn't you save that for after you marry Arcade?" Koume blushes beet red and moves aside as Miho giggles and enters. Only to blink when she sees Erika holding one of her 'Punchy' bears at arm's length, an amused smirk on her face. "Erika?" The light-khaki haired girl looks to Miho, smirk getting wider, before she starts giggling.

"That's what inspired your name for the operation for the match against Selection University? A teddy bear that would always get into fights that don't go well for him?" Erika's giggles intensify as Miho blushes before Maho sighs and whacks Erika on the back of the head again.

"That's enough, Erika."

"Yes, Commander." Yet the smirk is still on the girl's face as she looks back to the bear, the smirk softening. "I gotta admit, Miho, after hearing the story about this bear from the Commander, I can kinda see how it makes sense. In a way, we did 'Operation; "Punchy" Punch' all throughout the match. No matter how hard we got knocked down, we just got back up again. Well, until, of course, our tanks got knocked out for the count."

"Regardless, it was an excellent plan, Miho." Maho's smile at Miho's echoed by Erika and Koume both before Maho asks, "Would you like to see some pictures, Miho?"

"Sure, Maho!" Miho's enthusiasm can't help but get chuckles from all three as they bring out their phones.

"We each took pictures of different things while we were on 'Wave of the Orca', Miho." At Miho's befuddled blink, Koume adds, "It's the name of the SHIELD heli-carrier we spent the night on."

"Oh… right. ADA McCormick did mention something about a heli-carrier on the phone earlier before I got the picture message from you, Maho." All three giggle softly before Erika goes first.

"Okay. This is the hangar of the heli-carrier." Miho's eyes can only go wide at the various aircraft and other vehicles in there.

"That's… a large hangar."

"Yup. The black ones are MH-70s. Green are AF-64 VTOLs." Miho's eyes rove over them, paying attention to one aspect. Both types are armed. She then blinks at seeing the red car in the corner.

"What's that one?"

"That, Miho, is the 'Coyote-X'. ADA McCormick's street-legal race car." Miho turns her head to Erika so fast, it makes the khaki-haired young woman's neck 'hurt'. "Ouch." Miho winces before Erika grins softly. "I forgot that about you. But, yeah. It's an actual race car for the street. It's also the only 'Coyote-X' in existence."

"I better not tell 'Leopon' about it just yet, then, as they would like to race against it in their Corolla." Erika nods in agreement as Miho eyes the black off-road van and chopper with flames on the gas tank. "Interesting vehicles there. Whose are they?" All three blink, baffled, before they mull it over.

"Come to think of it, we didn't really get to ask about them, Miho." Maho's reply is nodded at by Koume before Erika smirks again.

"Probably because Koume was distracted by this stud muffin." Ignoring Koume's blush, Erika brings up the next picture. "This is Arcade, Koume's dream guy." Koume's blush deepens as Maho sighs in exasperation, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Erika, would you please stop teasing Koume with that? It's getting to be a little much."

"Yes, Commander." Erika then grins even wider before bringing another picture. "Of course, Arcade was kind enough to escort us to the Quartermaster for the women for extra material to wear." Rolling her blue eyes, she adds, "Of course, her sense of style hasn't changed since the Fifties as she probably thinks it's the Fifties still. Arcade's words, by the way. You won't believe what she called our school skirts. Or how she addressed him, for that matter."

"I'm thinking something not very pleasant in either case." At their nods, Miho adds, "I don't want to know. But…" Eying the blue knee-length skirts the three are wearing in the mirrored picture, she goes on. "Those skirts do look nice."

"We accidentally brought them back into our dimension. Of course, we didn't realize it until after the portal closed. Erika was the one that clued us in by saying, 'oops', of all things." Maho's grin is soft as Koume titters before bringing up a picture herself.

"If you want to think cute coupling, here's one for you, Miho. JOFAs Shinji Ikari and Laura Howlett."

Miho's face goes beet red at the sight of the two lying on the floor. Shinji on top of Laura. Both kissing like their lives depended on it. Laura wearing the same kind of skirt she'd just seen in the earlier picture.

"Oh my… steamy there." Miho's comment gets a chuckle from the three before she adds, "So that's the JOFA Ikari Mother told me about earlier."

"Yup. Arcade even told them he didn't want to have to use the hose again. Meaning they'd done that kind of thing before on the 7th Level." Koume's comment gets Miho to giggle, with Maho and Erika following suit before Koume goes to the next picture. Which gets Miho to blink, befuddled.

"Why is there a muzzled Rottweiler in a straight-jacket and bound to a hand truck?"

"That would be Muzzle. He's insane. The 'Road Rovers' have him as their secret weapon." Maho's explanation gets Miho to blink as Maho goes on as she points out the other 'Road Rovers'. "That's Hunter, Colleen, Exile, Blitz and Shag." Erika then snickers before chiming in.

"Of course, Colleen likes to mess with Blitz by acting like she doesn't know who he is. She has a tendency to give him a 'My Name Is' sticker for him to put on his armor." Miho nods before blinking. Peering closer at the screen, she blinks again.

"What's the story on the dent in the wall there?"

"That, Miho, is the imprint of the now-former Admin Director for 'Wave of the Orca', Jack Pincer." Maho's voice is aloof as she goes on. "JOFA Ikari described him as someone that seems to have a sick hobby of seeing just how badly he can get hurt." Miho can't help but sweat-drop at the thought of someone willingly doing that to themselves.

"He sounds like a real loony. He even makes Muzzle look sane." Miho's reply gets the others to cackle and nod in agreement before she asks, "What do you mean by 'now-former', though?"

"He tried to incite a mutiny on 'Wave of the Orca' because SHIELD was engaging in 'anti-ELE' operations in another dimension. He tried to get support, but got none. He wound up walking the plank. Right into a fisherman's net." Maho breaks into guffaws as Erika chimes in, giggling slightly herself.

"Shinji and Laura played 'Funeral March' with a cello and keyboard piano as he walked the plank with 'assistance' from 'The Punisher' as he was blindfolded. He was pleading and screaming the whole way. It's pretty safe to say the morale on-board improved greatly with that loony gone."

"I don't doubt that." Koume then brings up another picture. Revealing an attractive woman with purple hair. "Who's that one?"

"That, Miho, is NERV Major Misato Katsuragi. Seconded to SHIELD as a Liaison of sorts. She's also JOFA Ikari's Guardian given…"

"Given what, Maho?"

"How… disinterested Shinji's Father is." Miho gasps in horror as she adds, "It's like… he doesn't care if Shinji survives the war or not." Maho's brown eyes narrow at the thought. "A person like that… has no business being in command of an agency like NERV if they only view people as being expendable." Yawning, Maho sighs. With Erika taking it.

"It's been a long day and night for us. Along with highly emotional. Let's get some sleep so we can gab some more in the morning."

"Sure." Maho then giggles softly, getting Miho's attention. "What is it, Maho?"

"This is feeling like the slumber party we had on 'Wave of the Orca', Miho. Only a lot more sedate." Giggles are her only reply as the lights are turned off.

Both sisters drift to sleeping peacefully in the arms of each other on Miho's futon.

Koume and Erika each take different sides of the table, away from the futon, and dress down to their underwear.

"Koume?"

"Yeah, Erika?"

"You know I was just teasing you, right?"

"I do."

"Good. Sweet dreams of you and Arcade together." Koume's face goes red again at the gentle teasing before Koume smirks.

"I hope you come across a guy yourself so I can tease you right back, Erika."

"Yeah… good luck with that." Her eyelids halving pensively, she thinks, 'It's not like it's going to happen for me, anyway. I'm a still-reforming bitch, I have impossible standards…' Looking toward Koume, she sees the girl fast asleep. Even though she can't see her face, Erika can tell Koume has a soft smile on her face. That, in itself, gets Erika to sigh sadly.

'Are my standards too impossible? Am I too much of a bitch for any man to want to put up with?' Sighing sadly again, she thinks, 'Yes to both.'

"Mmm, Arcade." Erika's eyes go wide at the giggle in Koume's voice as she goes on. "What do you think of our honeymoon being in Okinawa? Oh, you just wait until I get you into the water. That's right, Arcade_-kun_. Your wife's a bit of a mermaid. Only except with scuba… Eep! Arcade_-kun_!" Koume giggles again and Erika silently snickers.

'You're so lucky to be the "Girl-Next-Door" type, Koume. You're sweet and down to earth. I really hope you do make it to the altar with Arcade.' Doing what she can to ignore Koume, Erika finally drifts asleep.


End file.
